Airplane Rides
by alovelylullaby
Summary: Santana is seated next to to a certain blonde that will show her that sometimes meeting an annoying, ditzy stranger can be fun. / One-shot.


Santana hates plane rides because she can't use her cellphone and some stranger will be sit next to her. As she goes to her sit she saw a bubbly blonde girl with blue eyes sitting by the window whom she's suspecting to be her seatmate during the whole ride.

As she settles on her sit, she feels eyes watching at her. One the things Santana hates is people staring or even daring to look at her but hey she couldn't blame them she's attractive and all but she still hates it and mostly she hates making eye-contact with people, it just gives her the creeps.

She faces the blonde girl who's staring at her and she gives her an incredulous look "What?" she asks with a hint of annoyance on her voice

The blonde just smiles , doesn't seem to care in the kind of voice Santana just gave her "Nothing you're just really pretty" she says sincerely

Santana's eyes just widens and just shakes her head, ignoring the compliment of her seatmate.

/

It's been 3 hours and Santana fell asleep the moment they took off. She starts to stir when she feels a lot of movements besides her. She groans and she opens one eye to see what the blonde might be doing now.

The girl has her headphones on and the music is blasting so loudly because Santana could hear some of the lyrics and the girl was dancing on her seat, eyes closed. Swaying her hands there and there and her legs are like kicking something from the ground.

With that, both of Santana's eyes are now open and she takes a look around, trying to see if anyone was watching her seatmate and thank god they were all asleep. She turns around to the blonde and she yanks the headphones from hear.

"Hey!" the blonde was startled from Santana's actions and she looks at her confusingly.

"Stop dancing like an idiot!" Santana hisses

The blonde was taken aback about what Santana said and she seems to be hurt. Santana was about to close her eyes again when she saw the blonde pouting and is about to cry. _Are you serious?_ Santana thought then she sighs.

"Look I'm sorry, I just don't want anyone seeing you like that" Santana says

The girl's pout fades and is now replaced by a smile. "Why? Aren't I good? My mom said I'm a great dancer do you think so?" she asks

"Yeah..sure..whatever" with that Santana slumps back on her seat and closes her eyes yet again.

/

Santana has been on the plane for 7 hours now, she's reading a magazine while her seatmate eats. Santana never liked airplane foods, she think it's disgusting and well it doesn't taste so good so she never bothered eating whatever they gave to her.

"Aren't you gonna eat yours?" the girl next to her asks

"Why do you care?" Santana asks coldly, not bothering to look up from the magazine she's reading

"Nothing it's just that what a waste though, the airplane chef worked hard for this and you're just not gonna eat it, he might get disappointed" the blonde says

Santana quirks an eyebrow and puts down the magazine she was reading on her lap. The blonde was looking at her with a big grin on her face. _ Does this girl ever stop smiling? _ Santana thought

/

It's been 9 hours since she's on the plane and thank god her seatmate finally fell asleep. She was listening to Adele on her iPod when she looks down on the floor and saw a pink bag with unicorns on it,in front of the blonde girls' seat. _Must be hers_ Santana thought

A few minutes passed by and suddenly at the corner of her eye she saw something move on the bag. At first she dismisses it when the something inside the bag starts to move again. It's like something wants to get out of it.

She shakes the sleeping figure next to her, violently. Worried, what's in the bag and she's hoping it's not rats. Cause god she's terrified of them.

"Um wake up! Something's moving in your bag!" finally the girls wakes up and yawns.

"What?" she asks

"Something's moving in your bag" Santana says

The girl looks down on her pink bag and she just smiles. She grabs the bag and puts it on her lap. She starts to unzip it and a fury thing comes out.

"Oh my god, What's that?" Santana asks

The thing finally comes into a full view and it's just a cat.

"It's Lord Tubbington" the girl says

"What's a cat doing in here? It's not allowed you know, there's a special place where they put they're animals in"

"Lord Tubbington doesn't like it there, the last timI put him in there, he came out looking like someone just threatened him that they will tell the police that he's on drugs again" she explains

"You are seriously messed up" Santana whispers

"Huh?" the girl just kept on petting the animal as it closes it's eyes

"How did you even get him in here? Didn't you passed on some security check or something?" Santana asks

"Oh..well Lord Tubbs here is pretty good at pretending to be a stuffed animal..He told me that before I got him he was a worldwide superstar" she says as she closes the bag and put it gently back on the floor

"Uh-huh"

/

It's been 11 hours since she's been sitting on this damn place and her butt hurts. The stewardess is passing some sort of snack and she won't probably eat it.

"Hey do you know what this is?" her seatmate asks

She looks at the the girl was referring to and it's the dessert. It's some sort of pudding but there's like a fur on the top.

"I don't know.. it looks like a fur, you shouldn't probably eat it" Santana tells her

The girl just nodded..

A few minutes later she hears the girl munching on something and her back is facing Santana "Hey what are you eating?" Santana asks

The girl turns around and Santana sees she's eating the some sort of pudding the stewardess gave her.

"You did not just eat that"

"I just scraped off the fur and it's really delicious" the girls says happily while taking a bite of it

"Oh my god" Santana slaps her forehead

"Don't do that, you're pretty face might get damaged" the girl says

Santana just looks at her and blue eyes are on mocha ones. Santana hates making eye-contact with people but somehow she just can't tear her eyes away from the bright blue eyes. It's actually the first time she saw how beautiful it is .

A few seconds passed and Santana snaps back to reality and quickly looks away.

"You have pretty brown eyes"

Santana looks down on her lap as her face turns red. She never blush, heck she doesn't even know if people totally blush but she does anyway.

"Uh.. thanks" and she never thanked anyone when they compliment her

/

15 minutes more before they land and the girl next to her starts bouncing on her seat.

"Quit bouncing on your sit!" Santana orders

The girl stops but she starts humming some happy tune.

"Ugh..seriously" Santana never liked being around with happy , cheery people. She hates them and she doesn't know why. It just irritates her when she sees someone so happy, maybe it's because it's been a while since she's fully felt she's happy.

"I'm sorry it's just that I'm so excited" the girl says, even though they've been sitting next to each other for 13 hours they still don't know each other's name. A part of Santana wants to go and ask her name but even if he did it's not like they're gonna meet again

"Why are you so excited coming here in Ohio?" she asks. She never liked it there, ever since she was little she planned on getting out of there but her mother insists that she should come on their family reunion.

"It's because it's been a while since I last saw my family so..I'm so excited to finally see them again" For the first time Santana smiles at her.

The girl smiles back and says "You know you should smile more often, it looks good on you"

Again, Santana feels her blood rushing on her cheeks and the blonde girl just giggles.

/

When they finally landed, Santana was so eager to finally get out of the plane but somehow she wishes that the plane ride lasted for a few more hours cause believe it or not she liked the blondes company.

She said goodbye to her and she is now waiting for a taxi cab. She thought about those times when she fell asleep and she wished that she should have been awake to be able to talk to her and just see what weird thing she was doing.

Santana smiles and shakes her head _What am I thinking? _ She thought

Finally she found a taxi cab and she hops in when she was about to close the door she saw someone besides her

"Hey I'm the one who got this-" she stops talking for a moment when she realizes it's the blonde girl from the plane ride

"Hey ! We both got the same cab!" the blonde girl states

"Yeah" was all Santana could say

"Where you heading?" the blonde girl asks

"Lima, Ohio"

"Me too!" the blonde chirps

"Okay.." Santana's gonna be stuck with this girl for the 30 minutes ride on Lima but she doesn't care

"So we've been together for the past few hours and we haven't known each other's name" the blonde says, she offers out her hand and says "Hi! I'm Brittany S. Pierce"

Santana gladly took it and they shakes each other hands' "Santana Lopez"

/

A/N: I was bored. Hope you guys liked it.


End file.
